in the shadows
by bmanf
Summary: the history of a girl leads to some disterbing things in the present.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Ok so this Is my first fan fiction ever posted and bla bla bla so don't think I suck just because of thin one story. Ok so I hope u like it.

O yea and I don't own Xiolin Showdown I still have no clue why people say that but I guess it couldn't hurt.

Chapter one

It was 3:00 in the morning, the four little monks were all asleep in there rooms when suddenly Dojo burst's in "every one get up its no time to sleep a new shen gong wu has just been activated" Dojo yelled.

"ugh," Raimundo groaned "cant we go find it later, its way too early."

"No!" Omi says coming out of his room fully dressed. "the forces of evil will wait for no one".

"I bet that evils still asleep now" Raimundo said jokingly

"what's the shen gong wu" Kimiko asked coming out of her room still wearing her pajamas. As soon as she said this master Fung came out of a dark shadow in the corner.

"Ah this is a most interesting shen gong wu" he said "It is called "open the soul" "master what dose it do" Omi asked impatiently. "it combines any shen gon wu with a persons body and spirit" master Fung replied "for example" he said as he pulled out the ancient scrolls " if the "orb of tunami" was to be combined with the open the soul than the user would become fully made of water with the ability to use all of the shen gong wu's power"

"I must obtain the open the soul" Omi said joyfully

"come on come on less talking and more wu hunting" Dojo yelled growing into his large size.

The four monks hoped on Dojo's back and flew out of the temple in to the sky.

About an hour later

The four monks and Dojo were flying some were over Africa "I sense it, it should be right below us" Dojo exclaimed as they were flying over a rain forest. Dojo landed and they all got off to search for the wu. Wile they were searching dojo yelled "I see it I see it" pointing to the very top of one of the highest trees there. "ugh its kind of high up though do any of you four have the wu for it?" dojo asked. Raimundo took out his "sword of the storms", Kimiko took out her "eye of Dashi", Clay took out his "third arm sash", and Omi took out his "golden tiger claws" " I've got it" Omi said placing the "golden tiger claws" over his hand "GOLDEN TIGER CAWS!" Omi shouted just than a portal opened up and he jumped through. As soon as he did that he was at the top of the tree but right next to him he noticed Jack Spicer the both of them ran towards the shen gong wu only to find them self's both touching the wu.

"Omi, I challenge you to a xiolin show down" Jack Spicer yelled

"make that a show down trio" said a mysterious voice that Omi had never be for heard.

Ok Ok so that was very short and for the most part very boring. I am very sorry for any miss spellings I may have done. Please review with any comments or concerns you may have had with this piece and I hope to continue writing soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I know I haven't updated in a wile so here it goes.

Chapter 2

Omi turned around to see who the voice had come from. When he did he saw a girl wearing all black her cloths were skin tight and on her face she wore a mask. The mask just went over the top of her face it was black also.

Omi stood stunned, what he could see of her face did not look familiar she smiled at Omi but he didn't smile back.

"who are you" Jack asked

"that's not important right now lets just get the shen gong wu and then we can get into the introductions." The girl said in an almost angry tone.

"I can not fight some one I do not know" Omi stated

" don't worry Omi I know enough about you so you don't have to fight I'll just win and rub it in your little round face. The girl said in a snobby tone.

"Can we get on with this I have places to be" Jack said

"fine" Omi said " my "golden tiger claws" against Jack Spicers "ring of nine dragons" Omi said

"and throw in my seed of life and we have a show down on our hands." The girl said

"Dojo what shen gong wu is that" Kimiko asked still standing on the ground with the other monks.

"that's the seed of life" Dojo said "it gives the user an ability to control plants.

"Wow plants that's one powerful shen gong wu she's got there" Rai said in a sarcastic tone.

"so what's the show down?" jack asked

"how about first one to grab the wu wins" the girl replied

"fine then" Omi said in an almost sad tone.

The showdown began all three of them were transported to the bottom of the tree. Omi flung out his arm and was prepared to use the "golden tiger claws" he pictured the top of the tree in his mind "Golden tiger claws!" he yelled and a portal opened up. He jumped through it and was instantly transported to the top of the tree. As he stepped out of the portal he noticed that there was no longer a tree underneath his feet. The tree had been shrunk down to ground level. This meant that Omi now had nothing to stand on so he fell strait down. Omi swung his arm out only to find that the "golden tiger claws" were no longer in his possession. He noticed the ground coming closer and closer to him but there was no way of stopping it. Omi hit the ground breaking his leg in three places.

" Oh no Omi!" the girl shouted running towards him with her arms full of shen gong wu. "Come on we have to take him to the temple" she said comely.

"Wait how do you know about the temple" Kimiko asked

" that's not important right now, Clay pick up Omi gently and I'll open a portal with the "golden tiger claws" the girl said.

"Clay just do what she says" kimiko shouted to him

Clay picked up Omi and they all jumped through the portal. Instantly they were transported to the temple were master Fung was awaiting there return.

" I have interesting new…………" he froze in mid sentence he was staring at something which surprisingly wasn't Omi's leg. He was staring at the girl she had now taken her mask of and behind it was a beautiful teenage girl. Her face was as precious as an angels her hare was blond and it glimmered in the light but her eyes were a dazzling light blue.

Master Fung opened his mouth "Lilly?" his face was in a half smile and he made no motion other than standing there and staring at her.

The girls eyes became wide as she spoke and said "father!"


	3. Chapter 3

"hey I'm back with the next chapter, this chapter is very important for the rest of my story so sit back relax and enjoy."

There was dead silence in the room it seemed like it lasted for hours the two continued to stare at each other, nether of them moved a muscle there eyes stayed focus then Lilly finally spoke " I'm surprised you remember me" her facial expression did not change she just stood there with a stern look on her face.

" how could I forget you, you were one of my greatest monks" Master Fung said turning his stern face into a half smile.

Lilly's face changed from stern to furious "that's just it" she screamed" I wasn't just one of your monks I was your daughter."

A tear streaked down Master Fung's cheek "I'm sorry" he said "but I don't see what I can do about it now."

Lilly began to cry you could here the sadness in her voice "you can start by letting me be your daughter." Her tears stopped and she put on a half smile " is my room still in the same place?" she asked

Master Fung also stopped the little crying he was doing "yes but it belongs to Kimico now" master Fung said

Lilly turned to Kimico "it looks like were going to roomies" she said with a smile and she walked away.

The a four monks stood there confused. "What was that all about Master fung?" asked kimico

Master Fung faced them "That is information that is not important now." Master Fung said "now go to your rooms and get a good nights rest. You have a big day ahead of you. Omi come with me and we'll do something about that leg." Said master Fung and him and Omi walked away towards the back of the temple.

"well good night Kim and have fun." Raimundo said with a smile

"what's that suppose to mean?" kimico asked in an almost worried tone.

" I'm just saying your going to be in the same room as this girl that master fung doesn't even seem to like, it just sounds to me like your going to have an interesting night." Raimundo said this with his face holding back the many laughs that were soon to follow.

Kimico punched him in the arm and then ran off towards her room. Ones she got there she saw Lilly sprawled out on the floor mumbling something. Kimico approached her slowly "come in Kim I wont bite you." Lilly said in a weary tone.

Kimico walked in slowly and sat down on the mat that lay on the floor. " I bet your wondering what all that was about over there." Lilly said without making the gloomy expression on her face change.

Kimico looked at her but did not say a word.

"your lucky you know" Lilly said "I mean having a dad who cares about you and all."

"what are you talking about?" Kimico asked almost yelling in amazement to what she had just said. "Master Fung is your father, he is like the ultimate dad how can he not love you?"

Lilly sat up, "you want to know how it all began?" Lilly asked acting as if she was trying to avoid the question all together.

Kimico smiled and said "of course I would." She wanted to know something about the story before any of the boys.

"Do you know that all the land around the temple used to be a town?" Lilly asked.

"yea actually I did but I don't know what happened to it" Kimico replied.

"I do" said Lilly "that's where I was born. But it burned down, I was only three at the time, I could of died if it wasn't for master Fung. He dove in to the burning house that I was trapped in it was almost like he new exactly were I was. Anyway he took me to the temple and became my legal parent. But once he began to get students he acted as if I wasn't even his. When I was five I could beat any one in a fight, by the time I was 10 I was untouchable my nickname was Smoke" her face changed she was now looking as if she had seen a ghost "but then one day something happened. None of us new what was going on at the time but it turned out that the first shen gong wu was being activated.

Kimico was shocked " but I thought that the first wu was the "Mantes flip coin" kimico said confused.

"That's what Master Fung wanted you to think" Lilly said "there were three other monks at the time so we created teams of two. Are target was an island off the coast of Honolulu it was an uninhabitable area, we were most likely the only people who had ever been there. We were looking for a wu called the hole of the dead it had the ability to bring any one back from the dead. But what we didn't know was that it came with a price. Any way when we got there it was pretty easy to get to it, it was in a ditch in a small cave but ones we grabbed it and got out of that cave there was a young man he had heard about this wu through an island legend. His father had just died the day before and he said that he never got a chance to say good bye and he wanted that chance." Lilly started crying her face was red and her words began to come out in an almost whimpering tone. "we thought that I couldn't hurt, we thought that we could make this man happy for just one moment in his life so my partner Abby I mean my best friend Abby volunteered to do it she grabbed it and said "hole of the dead" just than a beam of light came out of it and hit the ground what am I saying it went right through the ground. The hole of the dead was sucked into the ground and so was Abby." Lilly's eyes were blank, she wasn't even looking at kimico any more she was just staring into space. "right were Abby was standing a box appeared and the man grabbed it. All I remember is his cold cruel eyes staring at me and than he said "tuff luck it should have been you" and than he smiled and walked away.

Kimico couldn't believe what she had just heard. Lilly's face was now flooded with water. "I'm sorry" Kimico said

"That's not even the half of it" Lilly shouted "after we got back Master Fung blamed me for killing her. He said that I shouldn't of underestimated a shen gong wu's power and that my punishment should fit my down fall and than he banished me from the temple forever."

"that doesn't sound like master fung" Kimico said than Lilly stared at her "if you feel that way than we have nothing to talk about." Lilly said. "good night Kimico."


End file.
